The Sound of Bells
by nobleboivin
Summary: A few years into the future, Stiles and Malia return home to share some big news. At the same time Scott and Kira have news of their own. Pairings are Scott/Kira, Stiles/Malia.
1. Chapter 1

The Sound of Bells.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: A few years into the future, Stiles and Malia return home to share some big news. At the same time Scott and Kira have news of their own.

Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski drives a black SUV towards Beacon Hills. Malia Tate, his girlfriend, sits in the passenger seat. Malia sighs and looks out the window. She looks back on the past few days. After coming from her work as an environmentalist Malia found hers and Stiles' apartment. Stiles makes her dinner for Valentine's Day like he does every year. One of the few days he makes sure to take off from his work as a Crime Scene investigator and author of a series of supernatural crime dramas. Malia walks up to her boyfriend. The two kiss.

"So I got you an awesome Valentine's day gift." Malia says.

"Really?" Stiles asks.

"Yup, while working on a project for one of my environmental projects I met a comic book artist."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Malia answers as she takes out a signed comic book from her bag. "The very first edition of Universe Warriors circa. 1976. That's the same comic book series that your mother started you on am I right?"

"Yes. Thank you." Stiles says and hugs his girlfriend excitedly. "Wait here I was going to give you your Valentine's gift later but I'm too excited now so I'm giving it too you know." Stiles adds and runs off.

Malia hears Stiles rummaging through something. He comes back quickly, skids to her knees and pulls out a small case. He stands on one knee.

"Malia Tate, I love you. You mean everything to me. Will you marry me?" Stiles asks.

Malia pauses and tears up.

"Yes." She chokes.

Stiles puts the ring on Malia's hand. Malia stops flashing back and looks at her new fiancé.

"I'm okay with telling your family but do we have to tell my family?" Malia asks.

"What's wrong with Cora and Derek?" Stiles wonders. "Did something happen?"

"Not them. I mean Peter and my dad." Malia answers.

"I wasn't planning on telling them until after we're married and on our honeymoon in a room that Peter can't enter and motion detectors."

"I was thinking the same thing but we should tell them now."

"I guess." Stiles agrees. "You know we could just hold a party and tell everyone at once. It'll be like taking off a band aid." Stiles suggests.

"That sounds nice and all but Peter and my dad would kill each other." Malia replies.

"We could let them. It would kill two birds with one stone."

"Mm…. tempting but no. We'll tell each one of them separately."

"Okay." Stiles says.

The two pause.

"You wanna stop by the crash site or your sister and mother's grave to tell them the news while I tell my mom at her grave? Stiles asks.

"Graveyard please." Malia smiles.

Stiles drives to the graveyard. They visit the graves of Stiles' mother, Malia's sister and Malia's mother. The two pay their respects, mention the news and talk about other things for an hour. The two return to the SUV. They head to Derek's loft first.

Elsewhere, Kira Yukimura heads to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. She finds Scott clipping a dog's claws. Scott notices his young wife. When the two first got engaged, Kira was worried that her mother would send an army of Oni after Scott but Kira's mother was highly supportive. So was her father.

The newlyweds kiss.

"Hi." Kira smiles.

"Hey." Scott smiles back. "How was your appointment?" Scott asks.

"Yeah about that you might want to sit down for this." Kira answers.

"Why? What's wrong? Does it have to do with why you've been sick for two weeks?" Scott wonders and begins to panic.

"No sweetie, it turns out I'm pregnant." Kira smiles.

"What?" Scott asks. "How?"

"Well when two people love each other….."

"I know that but I thought your mom said that wolves and foxes couldn't get each other." Scott starts to say.

"Kitsune can't get pregnant from a wolf but I am half human." Kira answers.

"Honey that's great."

The two kiss excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sound of Bells.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: A few years into the future, Stiles and Malia return home to share some big news. At the same time Scott and Kira have news of their own.

Chapter 2

slayer1002: Thanks.

Iaasri17: Thanks.

After talking to Cora and Derek for a while the couple leaves the loft and heads to Malia's father's house.

"So Derek is already planning your bachelor party?" Malia asks her fiancée.

"Yup." Stiles answers.

"Isn't that Scott's job."

"I thought so but I'm guessing Derek wants to play protective cousin."

The young couple soon arrives at Malia's father's house and start to get nervous when they see Peter Hale's car next to Mr. Tate's truck. Mr. Tate's truck is parked in its normal spot. Stiles' father's car is also parked on the street and Stiles recognizes Coach Finstock's vehicle is nearby as well.

"This can't be good." Malia states.

"This is Peter we're talking about. IT's never good." Stiles answers.

The two get out of Stiles' SUV and head to the house. Malia tunes her hearing. She hears the men talking inside. The sound of a TV plays. Malia and Stiles rush into the house. They see Malia's two fathers, Coach Finstock, and John Stilinski watching a football game. Bottles of beer and food are laid out on the table.

"Hello children." Peter greets in his usual creepy way as Stiles and Malia go in the living room.

John and Mr. Tate get up to greet their kids. Peter would but he doesn't want Malia to get angry with him. They could never really bond well which is probably a good thing.

"Great to see you Stilinski. This is a surprise." Bobby states.

"You too. So did hell freeze over somewhere because you're all getting along with Peter?" Stiles points out.

"That's because Melissa threatened violence if we didn't hang out like friends." Peter admits.

"That actually doesn't surprise me."

"So what brings you kids here?" John asks. "You normally call."

"We have a surprise and I didn't want to ruin it by blabbing although." Stiles answers.

"You got my daughter pregnant didn't you boy?" Mr. Tate demands.

"No he didn't. She doesn't smell it." Peter answers.

"She's a coyote you're a wolf."

"I can still smell pregnancy."

"Guys that's not it at all. Stiles proposed to me and I said yes." Malia smiles and shows off the ring.

"Peter, you hold him down I'm getting my gun." Mr. Tate.

"No one is shooting anyone." John says. "Congrats you two."

John hugs Stiles excitedly. Bobby pats his back. Malia hugs her father and hesitantly hugs Peter.

Elsewhere Scott and Kira are let into the Yukimura home. They are led to the living room.

"Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Yukimura asks.

"Sure." Scott answers.

"Please." Kira answers.

Mrs. Yukimura gets the two some tea. She sees her daughter holding hands with Scott. It doesn't bother her as much anymore. However they seem nervous about something and it gets her nervous.

"Are you two okay?" Mrs. Yukimura asks.

"Mom, you might want to sit down for this." Kira says.

"Okay. Did something happen?"

"Something good. Mom…. I'm a few weeks pregnant."

Mrs. Yukimura pauses as she wonders as to how that would be possible. Then she remembers that her daughter is half human. The younger adults stare at Mrs. Yukimura and are a little nervous as to how she would react. Mrs. Yukimura smiles warmly. She hugs her daughter and son in law.

"Congrats you two. The child will either be a kitsune, a wolf or a human." Mrs. Yukimura says.

"Thanks." Kira smiles.

"So how many weeks?" Mrs. Yukimura asks.

"About two weeks, mom. We're going to go tell dad, Scott's parents, Lydia and Allison after we're done here."

"I'll join you. I'll need to start planning your baby shower anyway."

"That sounds great and then Scott can buy us lunch after." Kira says.

"Sure." Scott says with a shrug.

The three leave the Yukimura residence.


End file.
